Long Journeys
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are heading to Rome, on the way they meet new friends and old enemies. Travelling together couldn't be more fun ...
1. The Moment Of Truth

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own Xena or any other characters from the show.**

**Authors Note**** : Well another story I know so many others in the works, but this is one of my very first fictions that I wrote and when I was sorting things I found it, which prompted me to re-write a few things and post it.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling …………… please R&R it will make my day!**

**The Moment Of Truth**

One fine day in Poteidaia Gabrielle and Xena embarked on their latest adventure. Whilst walking through Poteidaia to catch a ship to Rome, Xena sensed that someone was following them.

Xena stopped walking and looked around, Gabrielle noticed that that her best friend had stopped walking.

"Xena, everything ok?" she asked heading back.

"Yes Gabrielle everything is fine, why don't you go on ahead," Xena replied.

"Ok," she smiled heading off ahead.

Once Gabrielle was out of sight, Xena looked around, she had a look in her eyes that told her someone was near. As she sprung round pulling out her sword, Ares appeared.

"How long have you been following us?" she asked putting her sword away.

"Since you left Poteidaia," he replied.

"And why's that exactly?"

"Oh Xena you know why, how many times have I asked you the question."

"And how many times have I given you the same answer; no?" she asked sarcastically walking away from Ares.

"Join me Xena, you don't know what's coming!" he shouted.

Gabrielle had walked quite far in the time while Xena had stayed behind. A young woman was walking towards her, she couldn't tell who it was but got her staff at the ready, it was then she realised who it was.

"Hope?" she asked extremely shocked.

"Hello…mummy," she replied.

"What are you doing here Hope?" Gabrielle asked wishing her best friend were here by her side.

Hope had been evil from the moment of conception; Gabriele just couldn't see it, only Xena could. Gabrielle had believed in her daughter but darkness had consumed her, before entirely taking over.

"I could say the same to you mother," she spat bitterly.

"Hope please, " Gabrielle begged, "come with Xena and I, I want to be a real mother to you."

"Please spare me," she laughed, "I don't want or need you to look after me father does that and besides I'd have to be good if I travelled with you."

"Hope you still can be," Gabrielle said.

"Thanks but no thanks, gotta go, bye mummy." With that Hope disappeared.

"Gabrielle!" Xena called, "where are you?"

"I'm right here," she replied.

"There you are, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Gabrielle replied quickly.

"You sure?" Xena asked looking at her best friend.

"Yes, anyway, why did you have to stop?"

"Ares had been following us."

"I take it he still wants you to join him," Gabrielle replied smirking at Xena.

"How did you ever guess," she replied sarcastically.

Xena and Gabrielle carried on walking through trees and fields taking in the wonderful sites and helping villages.

"Gabrielle get down!" Xena shouted as an arrow flew out of one of the tress, Xena caught it and took out her sword, "who's there?"

All of a sudden masked women jumped out of the trees.

"Who are they?" Gabrielle asked.

"Put your hands in the air like this," Xena said to a confused Gabrielle.

"You know the Amazon symbol of peace, yet you don't look like an Amazon and you are definitely not one," said one of the Amazons.

"Hey," Gabrielle protested, "don't judge a scroll by its cover."

"You've got guts, talking back to us," the Amazon replied.

Gabrielle looked at them as Xena looked on ready to defend her friend.

"So what are your names any way?" Gabrielle asked interested by the strange women.

"I'm Ephiny and this is our Amazon Princess Therase," Ephiny replied as Therase stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you," Gabrielle said smiling.

Suddenly angry Roman soldiers ran from behind the trees screaming and brandishing swords.

"Amazons attack!" Ephiny screamed as they all took our swords running at the Romans.

"No! Therase call them back the Romans will tear them apart," said Xena protecting Gabrielle.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Therase called as the Amazons backed away from the oncoming army.

"Therase look out!" Gabrielle called as an arrow flew through the air hitting Therase in her chest. She fell to the floor as arrows flew around them all. Gabrielle rushed over towards the dying Amazon.

"Gabrielle!" Xena shouted watching her friend dodge arrows.

Gabrielle made it to Therase and covered her body with her own protecting her from any other stray arrows.

"Gab-rie-lle," Therase said slowly, "I want … want you to have my … my right of cast."

"No don't talk like that, you're gonna be fine," Gabrielle said holding Therase's head in her arms.

"Please accept it," she said closing her eyes.

"Ok," Gabrielle whispered, Xena stood behind her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder, "she's gone Xena."

The Amazons looked to the floor as Gabrielle stood up, Xena placed her arm round her friend in comfort.

"What should we do now Princess?" Salare asked looking at Gabrielle.

"Why are you asking me? And what's with calling me a princess?"

"Therase gave you the right of cast and you accepted," Ephiny explained, "you're now the Amazon Princess."

Xena looked at Gabrielle who shrugged her shoulders confused.

"Ok, Ephiny take the tribe back to the Queen, tell her about your fallen Amazon I think she'd like to know, Gabrielle and I will stay and look for some answers," Xena said taking command.

Ephiny nodded leading the tribe away from the pair. Gabrielle looked around, as did Xena, finding nothing but some tracks Xena started to follow them until she heard a scream extremely familiar to her.

"Xena! Help me!" Gabrielle screamed being hoisted into the air by an angry Roman.

"Gabrielle!" Xena called running back into the opening she had been currently stood, she looked around there was no sign of Gabrielle only a crest which lay alone in the grass.

Ephiny and the other Amazons had heard the commotion on the way back from their tribe and they rushed towards Xena.

"What's happened to our princess Xena?" asked Salare.

"Caesar," Xena muttered picking up the crest.

In Caesar's palace Gabrielle was dragged into a main room where a man in a white outfit was sat in a throne.

"So you're Xena's friend?" he stated looking Gabrielle up and down.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she replied obnoxiously.

"No," he replied shaking his head, "it just makes it more fun because now we kill you."

"When I say friend, we're not really that close," Gabrielle replied quickly.

"Really?" Caesar replied sarcastically.

"Yeah honestly," Gabrielle replied struggling to break free.

"Pompee!" Caesar called, "prepare the crucifixion."

"Crucifixion?" Gabrielle asked stopping and standing still, "who's getting crucified?"

"Don't worry I guarantee you'll have a front row seat," Caesar replied.

Gabrielle glared at him before being dragged back out of the room and out to where a cross had been made.

"How do you feel knowing that you're going to be responsible for your best friends death?" Pompee asked smugly.

"Well how does it make you feel now knowing that you're an asshole?" Gabrielle asked a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"What's your name little girl?" asked Pompee advancing on her.

"Gabrielle, what's yours?" she asked.

"Pompee," he replied, "Pompee the Magnus."

"You look like a pompous ass to me."

Pompee frowned and tied her to the large wooden cross. Pompee raised the mallet and looked up at a very scared Gabrielle, "I'm so gonna enjoy breaking your legs."

Xena jumped up from underground and looked at Pompee, "I don't think so." She spun her leg and tripped him up.

"Xena," Gabrielle said relieved her friend had arrived to save the day.

"Amazons attack!" Xena shouted.

Amazons jumped from underground as well as running out form behind tree and bushes, they started fighting with the Roman soldiers. Blood was spilled and lives were lost but eventually the fight was over and the Amazons had won.

They all took Gabrielle and Xena back to their tribe where they had an initiation to welcome Gabrielle as the new Amazon Princess.


	2. The Calling Of Fate

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own Xena or any other characters from the show.**

**Authors Note**** : Well chapter two is here, sorry for the delay. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy…**

**The Calling Of Fate**

After the initiation Gabrielle and Xena decided on taking a walk, Xena really wanted to find out where she now stood in Gabrielle's life.

"Hey Xena?" Gabrielle asked stopping, "does an Amazon Princess beat a Warrior Princess?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Xena asked sarcastically smiling.

"Guess not," she replied smiling back at her best friend.

Xena and Gabrielle heard commotion coming from the direction of the Amazon tribe and headed back.

The Amazon's parted as Xena and Gabrielle walked towards the commotion.

"Here he is Princess, the murderer himself," Valaska said pushing the prisoner forward onto his knees.

"Crasis?" Gabrielle asked confused.

"Yes Gabrielle, I never killed the Amazon believe me," he replied struggling against the restraints.

"That Amazon has a name," she said coldly, "and it's Therase."

"Gabrielle please believe me when I say I have changed since the day you saved me I never killed her," he begged.

"You saved him?" Ephiny questioned.

"Yes," Gabrielle said looking at the floor, "but I should have just let Caesar kill him."

"Gabrielle," Xena said shocked at her best friend, "we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Put him in a cell, we'll decide what to do with him later," she said waving her hand hatred for the man who she had saved.

"Gabrielle that was very well handled," Malosa, Queen of the Amazons praised.

"Malosa, I must speak to you," Valaska interrupted before Gabrielle could reply.

Valaska and Malosa walked away from the tribe into Malosa's hut, "what is it Valaska?" she asked.

"I should be the Amazon Princess Malosa and you know it, I'm next in line by blood."

"It doesn't matter Valaska, Therase asked Gabrielle to accept the right of cast and she did, I can't change that," Malosa replied before heading out of her hut leaving Valaska even more annoyed.

Valaska stormed out of the hut and away form the tribe Xena watched her and followed her, she was definitely up to something.

"Xena where are you going?" Gabrielle asked seeing that she was heading towards the woods.

"Just for a walk," she replied looking over her shoulder and continued walking.

Gabrielle watched her curiously before turning her attention back to the Amazons.

Xena watched as Valaska stood between trees cooling down from the argument with Malosa, Xena heard a noise behind her and spun round as she turned back Valaska was gone, Xena walked forward into the opening. Valaska jumped out of the tree with a vine and tied it round Xena.

"Clever Xena," she taunted, "now poor Gabrielle is all alone."

"The Amazons won't let you hurt her," Xena said watching Valaska.

"Well they'll die too," she replied smiling, "bye Xena."

Xena watched Valaska walk away slipping easily from the vine tied around her.

Valaska headed into the tribe and straight to the cell Crasis was being held in.

"You murderer are going to die," she said pulling him out by the restraints and outside to the tribe.

"Gabrielle," she announced and they all turned round, "as Amazon Princess it is your right to kill the murderer, and it's time he died."

Crasis was pushed to his knees in front of Gabrielle who took a dagger from Ephiny.

"Kill him Gabrielle," Valaska said standing behind her also holding a dagger.

Gabrielle raised the dagger and went to stab him before she had a chance Valaska stabbed her in the back causing her to drop the dagger to her feet.

Gabrielle slowly turned around the dagger still sticking out of her back she tilted her head to the side, "ouch that hurt, don't try and kill a God." Gabrielle threw out her hands and Valaska flew backwards landing on the floor unconscious. She held out her right hand palm up and the dagger from her back appeared she smiled at Crasis and raised it again.

"No Gabrielle!" Xena shouted running towards them, "don't kill him!"

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked smirking at Xena before plunging the dagger into Crasis' chest.

"Gabrielle?" Xena asked watching her friend kick Crasis in the chest and looking at the blood covered dagger.

"No not her," she replied turning to face her smirking and holding the dagger to her face.

"Hope, I should have known," Xena said watching her every move.

"Yes you should have Xena," she replied ready to kill again.


	3. Haunted By Desire

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own Xena or any other characters from the show.**

**Authors Note**** : Well chapter three is here, sorry for the delay. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy…**

**Haunted By Desire**

"Hope. How?" asked Xena.

"Well you were following Valaska and none of the Amazons were watching your precious Gabrielle, I kind of knocked her over the head, she's lying around somewhere. My mother was right I shouldn't have been the Princess of Darkness, I should be the ruler of the Amazons, Oh father's gonna be so proud," Hope replied sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it," said an angry Xena.

"I'm too close to full filling my fathers destiny so stay out of my way, and while I'm doing that there's nothing wrong with me having a little fun on the way and I think I'll start with my mother before the rest of her precious family," she said smirking at how she easily provoked Xena.

"You hurt you family you'll have me to deal with," Xena said almost snarling like an animal would when approaching it's pray.

"Oh I'm so scared," Hope replied sarcastically, "I could kill you with one blast but that would be far too easy and you need me to find Gabrielle."

"I'll find her just watch me!" Xena shouted as Hope disappeared.

She appeared before the Amazons.

"You're not our rightful princess, give us back the mask!" shouted Malosa, Queen of the Amazons.

"Get lost!" shouted Hope flicking out her hand, a bright light shot straight out towards Malosa hitting her in the chest, she fell to the floor…dead, "Anyone else want to get in the way of your Queen?"

The Amazons looked between Hope and Malosa before they began kneeling in front of her.

"What are you doing you're Amazons!" shouted Xena running into the Tribe.

"She's a goddess and we crowned her the Princess," said one of the Amazons, "besides Gabrielle really doesn't have what it takes to be a Princess let alone a Queen."

Hope stared at Xena and started smiling.

"Listen to yourselves, you're supposed to be Amazons independent strong women," Ephiny shouted.

The other Amazons looked at Ephiny before heading to stand on Hope's side.

"If your not with us you're against us and that means you'll die along with anyone else who gets in our way," Hope said glaring at the two Amazons stood with Xena.

"Lets get out of here," Xena whispered before the three of them run from the Tribe.

They set up a campfire not too far from the Tribe but far enough that they couldn't be heard.

"Where could she have taken Gabrielle?" Xena wondered aloud.

"I can't think of anywhere, the only place that's really well hidden is where we hide our goods but Hope wouldn't know about that," Ephiny replied as Salare nodded.

"I have a hunch, "said Xena, "take me there."

The Amazons nodded and they all set off towards the caves where their goods were held.

"Hey Xena I'm up here!" Gabrielle called from her position.

"I know, I saw you," replied Xena.

"Well can you cut me down?" she asked.

"Not right now," said Xena as she and the Amazons searched the caves.

"Not right now! You're not gonna leave me here are you?"

Xena laughed before cutting the rope that held Gabrielle up.

"Xena Hope she…."

"I know, she killed Malosa, now we have to stop her taking control of all the Amazons," Xena replied as they headed back to the Tribe.

"Listen to me fellow Amazons, she is not the rightful Queen, Gabrielle is!" Ephiny shouted as Gabrielle stepped forward.

"Hope! I want challenge you for the mask of the Amazon Queen."

"Fine," Hope said smirking.

"Gabrielle don't do this, don't be stupid," Xena warned.

Gabrielle paid no attention to Xena and headed towards Hope, "you don't use your powers."

"Ok, but I choose the weapon," Hope replied.

"Ok choose the weapon."

"Swords," Hope said holding out her hand as a sword appeared from nowhere.

Ephiny handed Gabrielle a sword and the fight between the pair began.

Gabrielle had been partially trained with a sword and managed to knock Hope to the floor holding the sword to her throat.

"Hope I don't want to kill you, you're my daughter and I love you."

"Oh come on, I killed your best friends son surely you want to punish me," said Hope angrily.

"No I don't want to punish you Hope," Gabrielle said trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

Hope kicked the sword and stood up pushing Gabrielle backwards, "you should have killed me while you had the chance mother!" she cried disappearing.

Gabrielle turned to face the other Amazons, "Now who is your Queen?" she shouted.

"You are Gabrielle!" they shouted kneeling in front of her.

Gabrielle took the mask from the stand and held it above her head before placing it over her face. The Amazons cheered.

Xena watched Gabrielle shocked that she would choose the Amazons over her.


End file.
